


(April) Fools Day

by KillJoy998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: April Fool's Day, He just wants to tell Steve he loves him, M/M, Tony's a troll, Who thinks he's funny, he's really not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy998/pseuds/KillJoy998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Tony hacks into SHIELD to mess with everyone's passwords as a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(April) Fools Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_luna_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_luna_chan/gifts).



> Based on a fantastic prompt by chibi_luna_chan

Steve knew he wasn't fantastic at the state of the art machinery that controlled nearly every aspect of modern day lives, but he liked to think he had enough brain cells stocked up into his ninety year old head to actually work the most simplistic of computers. No, he was almost certain he could, because Tony had taught him ages ago when he first bought it for him. At first Steve thought there was some kind of catch, but apparently the genius just wanted to ease him into the 21st century, and getting him to start with the basics seemed like the most logical solution. And, well, he was right.

 

So he knew he _could_ , and that the flash of red was just there in his brain. Or there to mock him. Most likely both.

 

He breathed out calmly, sat straight in his chair, and relaxed every muscle he owned. He waited one more second, just to see if patience was the key, before he tried it again. He even slowed down his typing so he saw each letter at a time before it turned into dots to secure his password. _Enter._

 

_Access Denied._

 

Okay. Right. One more go...

 

"Oh, hey, Cap," Clint hummed as he slyly passed through the little spare room-- well, not really, because Stark Tower had no knowledge of what a small and unused room was-- and, really, it would've been slyly if he hadn't stomped his way through, using his vocal chords at a much higher volume than Steve appreciated.

 

He waited a second before giving up, flinging his arms to rest at the back of his head, "Clint--"

 

"Nope."

 

Steve growled-- _growled--_ at his fellow team mate, so dangerously so that Clint seemed to visibly piss his pants before he stuttered to fix his response.

 

"N-Not that I wouldn't _love_ to help you, but I've got the same problem," Clint hastily reprimanded, taking a few safe steps back, arms up to show he surrendered, "I mean, I should've expected it. Fury's, well, furious."

 

Steve thought Clint must've expected that to be funny, because he laughed. Steve definitely wasn't reciprocating.

 

"Look, I just need to--"

 

"April Fools Day," Natasha stated behind him.

 

And that time, _Steve_ pissed his pants. And, from the look on Clint's face, he was enjoying it.

 

"So, what?" Clint laughed, eyebrow curved, "Our passwords have been changed as a joke? Who the fuck would do that? I mean, Coulson's got far too many sticks up his ass to find this even remotely funny, and Fury was chewing Maria's and my ears off this morning about it, so it couldn't have been him."

 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation, eyes scanning the red screen displayed in front of him yet again, "Who would use effort and time to hack into SHIELD for some... Practical joke?"

 

It took all of three seconds before Steve had turned to meet his fellow mate's eyes, and then a fumed explosion emitted between them dangerously.

 

" _Tony_!"

 

\----

 

"Stop it."

 

"I'm not doing anything."

 

"You're _smirking_."

 

"No, I'm not."

 

"You are definitely finding this amusing."

 

"Yes, I am."

 

"Oh--  _Tony_ , can you just set them back? I had work I needed to finish," Steve expressed in a fashion that should have melted Tony to pieces in pure guilt.

 

Apparently, his almost begging had the opposite reaction and effect from the genius.

 

 "Steve, if you just want me to give you back all your original passwords for SHIELD's network, all you have to do is ask nicely," Tony innocently told him, sighing dramatically whilst batting his eyelashes.

 

 It was sickening. So much so that Steve had to pause for a moment; in that moment he closed his eyes and breathed out calmly. He couldn't get angry over this. Well, he had, and still was, but... Just... Ugh.

 

"Fine," he breathed, eyes finally reopening, only to see Tony smugly looking up at him and _God,_ all plans of calm got thrown out the window, "Set them back!"

 

Tony snorted, and all Steve wanted to do was slam his fist right into the centre of the man's _smirking_ face. "That wasn't nice."

 

"I can't _believe_ you," Steve choked out, eyes narrowing dangerously.

 

"Most people can't," Tony grinned, removing himself from the interrogation seat, sliding away from the scene Steve had began to cause. "But that's because I'm unimaginable. No one else is anything like me."

 

As Tony slinked away, probably to hide and snicker bigheadedly in his workshop, Steve muttered, "Thank God for that."

 

\----

 

By the time the clock had hit twelve in the afternoon, people were getting pissed. Coulson had been around five times already, every time going back to SHIELD empty handed, and Steve was getting sick of it. Normally, at around this time, he'd be making sure everyone had a bite to eat, even if it was only an apple, just to get some substance into his team, but he hadn't the patience for something as tiring as that currently.

 

"Where is he?" Coulson demanded for the sixth time that day-- afternoon now, apparently, and God, didn't that mean that the nightmare had to be over?

 

Steve was informed a while ago that April Fools Day's pranks were only supposed to be carried out in the morning, and when it got past noon it was frowned upon for others to produce even more pranks. That had to mean Tony had to change them back. Now. Right?

 

"In his workshop," Natasha spat, gravely snapping the blade of the knife she was holding across the potato's poor surface, hacking into the source of food before she tossed it over her shoulder, delicately turning over the weapon in her hand. "Being a coward."

 

Steve stood there as if he wasn't even in the room, watching as his team grumbled to each other about Tony's absence and the _joke_ he had pulled on them all. in his time he was pretty sure the meaning of a joke meant that there had to be some sort of humour involved. At one scan of everyone's faces, humour seemed to be the last thing he found.

 

"I'll go get him," Bruce offered, eyes tired, "I have actual work to do, and he's preventing me from doing that--"

 

"Hold on," Natasha cut in, eyes narrowing, "Are you implying that we don't work as hard as you do?"

 

Bruce looked like he'd been stabbed in the gut, and Natasha relented, so she must have took his reaction as a good sign, allowing it to be dropped.

 

Steve sighed, pinching his nose in an attempt to stop himself from considering the Tower's height and the space that was left open by the window, "Look-- This is ridiculous. It's past noon, Tony _has_ to change them back."

 

For a moment all that was offered to him in an response was silence, before sighs elevated across the room.

 

"Not everyone is a saint, unlike you, Cap," Clint snorted, rolling his eyes.

 

"But-- Wait," Steve paused, and then blinked confusedly, "Can't SHIELD just change them all back? Why does Tony have to do it?"

 

He watched patiently as everyone shared knowing glances, before Coulson cleared his throat, "Uh, Cap, Tony didn't just change everyone's passwords. He, um, changed SHIELD's too..."

 

Steve blinked, and then slammed his fist onto the table that was situated beside him, "So, let me get this straight. Just because it's the first of April, Tony decided it would be funny to hack into SHIELD to change everyone's passwords, and then change SHIELD's so your men wouldn't be able to set them back?"

 

"That's right," Coulson confirmed, sighing tiredly, "And... I'm pretty embarrassed by this, but... SHIELD's system is now all in the hands of Tony Stark. Because we can't get back into it. At all. So... We need Stark."

 

Silence settled into the room at that, and he could have sworn Natasha's eyes setting alight. Right. Okay. Tony clearly needed to be taken down.

 

"Oh," Steve paused. Then hummed. "Why can't we go get him, though?"

 

Another wave of silence rippled over the full atmosphere, only to be batted back with more silence.

 

Steve took that as an invitation, and he grinned at Coulson, who looked up at him sheepishly.

 

"Anyone seen my shield?"

 

\----

 

Luckily, it hadn't gotten to that point yet, as when Steve led his unlikely- although as equally angry-- team down the corridor, the elevator snapped their attention up wholly.

 

It opened up to reveal none other than Tony Stark himself-- who looked just as smug as he had in the morning. Oh how Steve would love to smash it out of him with his trusty shield, but he decided violence wouldn't give them anything except another unruly hospital visit.

 

"Ah, there's the band of heroes I love to see," Tony grinned, eyes suspiciously bright.

 

However, before Natasha could even take two steps to pin the man down, with Steve giving him a series of punches, the man sauntered into the mini circle Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Coulson seemed to have formed.

 

"Now, now, children, look," Tony started evenly, although if you looked close enough-- _really_ close, Steve could see his mouth twitched up into a little _smirk,_ "I have a saviour you all will _love_ to indulge in."

 

Steve knew he shouldn't have believed him, at _all_ , but that small part of his brain seemed to feel a bit of relief.

 

"Cut the bullshit, Stark," Clint barked, "Give us our passwords back."

 

Tony blinked, before tutting innocently, "Oh, those passwords? Shame. All very interesting, I gotta say, but... Too late, honestly. They're gone."

 

"What do you mean, they're _gone_?" Coulson gritted out, his last vein that bulged in his forehead just about ready to burst.

 

"Not off the system. I can totally get them back," Tony grinned, shrugging, "I mean, I _am_ Tony Stark--"

 

"Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist--- _we know_!" the whole group chorused.

 

Tony just grinned delightedly, "So I got you new, temporary passwords."

 

"Temporary passwords?" Steve inquired quietly, curiousness and anger seeped into one tone.

 

Tony must've felt a bit guilty for him, and pressed closer into Steve's personal space, and all Steve could think of is- _why aren't I doing anything? Move, you idiot._

 

But he couldn't, so Tony slung an arm around him, "I mean, _yours_ is extra special Steve. But you don't need it yet. I mean, you don't really need your password, do you?"

 

Steve blinked, and then thought about it. "Not... Not really. What-- What is this about, Tony?"

 

"Temporary passwords," Stark repeated, like no one understood that the first time. "I've written them all on these pieces of papers. I've got one for Barton, Coulson, Natasha-- because I'd find my ass in the freezer if I didn't-- and one for Bruce, because, let's face it, your brain shouldn't be wasted for the day. Even if it is April Fools. Anybody feeling the joy yet?"

 

" _Stark_."

 

Steve watched as Tony took that as a chance to escape.

 

\----

 

When it got to dinner, Steve had heard enough about everyone's haughty complaints. He was hovered over the cooker, arms splayed out as they propped him up against the counter. His head was tired from all the rambunctious noise, and all he wanted to do was hug Tony and beg and  _plead_ with him to give them their passwords back. Or, at least, let them change it to something they want. Not the ones Tony had supplied them with, which was the source of the banter around the table.

 

"What's yours?"

 

"Dunno, haven't checked."

 

"Why not? I thought you was the one who  _needed_ your password?"

 

 "Cut the shit, Barton. Nothing can be worse than mine."

 

"Try me."

 

" _Supernanny_."

 

An eruption of expected laughter rippled around the Avengers, and even Steve's lip turned up into a small amused smile.

 

"This is not Goddamn funny!"

 

"I think Stark's trying to tell you something there, Coulson."

 

"Oh, shut it. Or I'll have you dispatched."

 

"Bitch please, you'd be sorry to lose me."

 

"Oh yeah? What's yours?"

 

"I'd rather not say. Tony's a dead man when he gets out of that fuckin' cowardice palace he's got."

 

Natasha, the deadly assassin that she was, snatched up Clint's tiny crumpled up piece of paper before he managed to even twitch at the theft.

 

Steve turned slightly to watch her as she read the slip of paper, the twitch of her mouth breaking her used-to-be-so-expressionless composer.

 

"Alright, alright!" Clint huffed before his best friend could even open her mouth, "I swear to God, this is _not_ funny-"

 

"How're we all holding up, my fellow--"

 

" _Stark_!"

 

Before Tony even properly appeared in the room, Steve had to move even hastier than Natasha and Clint just to have their insufferable genius in tact.

 

"I'm gonna kill you, Tony!" Clint threatened, whilst Natasha went with the more physical approach.

 

Which made _Tony_ piss his pants, so Steve figured they were all pretty even.

 

Steve raised his arms up and called for silence, which the Avengers didn't grant him, until he pushed Tony out of the room, and slammed the kitchen door behind him.

 

Tony raised an eyebrow at the doing, before he swallowed thickly at the sight of Captain America towering over him.

 

"Look, Tony, I know you think this is funny," Steve started, but carried on quickly so Tony didn't have chance to intervene, "But... Please. They're all biting each other back there, and it's not healthy for the team. And, also, I'm disappointed. With you."

 

Tony didn't respond to that straight away, which was unusual, because Steve figured the billionaire would be straight in with a witty remark.

 

"That wouldn't be the first time, then," Tony settled on finally, only just meeting Steve's eyes.

 

Steve breathed out thickly, before he smiled. Only a small one, but it was the most he could muster, "Tony, look--"

 

Tony held a hand up, before shrugging pliantly, "Steve. Seriously, calm down. SHIELD's system will reset at midnight, and then everyone's passwords will go back to normal, and SHIELD can have their network back. Promise."

 

"Yes, but-- Seriously?"

 

"Seriously."

 

"So... They just have to survive the rest of today?"

 

"And then they can get their tight asses back to work, yes. That was the original plan," Tony supplied, and Steve just huffed softly.

 

"Fine, _fine_ , okay. I think we can go for another few hours. I'll keep them from eviscerating you."

 

Tony brightened and dramatically kissed Steve's cheek, "Oh, what a saviour, Captain!"

 

"I'm going to give you--"

 

Before Steve could dish out his threat, an eruption exploded from behind the door, making Steve and Tony incline their heads towards it.

 

" _CawCawMotherfuckers_?!"

 

"Wow, kind of worse than mine, huh?"

 

"Wait, isn't that your war cry?"

 

" _No_ it is _not_!"

 

Steve raised an amused eyebrow before Tony detached himself, eyes bright.

 

"Well, that's my cue, Cap. See you on the other side!"

 

Steve watched Tony salute before he dashed off, which was actually very accurate, because one second later came the bounding of feet and the door being flung off of it's hinges, revealing a _very_ pissed off Clint, and a _very_ tickled pink Supernanny.

 

\----

 

 The rest of the night dragged on for what seemed like days, but what was in reality only a few hours.

 

7:00 pm.

 

Steve glanced at the red glow of the digital clock, before he raised a hand to rub at his eyes. No one had been banging on the workshop's door, nor had they been demanding to see Tony, but he suspected that was because they had to actually use the dreadful temporary passwords because they needed to. Coulson had reported back to SHIELD with his, so he could reset all the passwords even before midnight, which he guessed was what his team members had begged. Or, more likely, threatened. But that hadn't happened yet, so they were all still waiting for Coulson to save them from the Hell.

 

Steve didn't even think it was all that bad. No, what really frustrated him to the point of disappointment was that Tony had to hack into an organisation as deft as SHIELD just for some joke. It was pathetic and ridiculous and just... Not worth his time.

 

One more glance at the clock told him that his inner rant only lasted a few minutes.

 

With that thought in mind, he padded his way back over to that spare room where the whole thing had started, closing the door behind him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he made his way slowly over to the desk, only to find a scrap piece of paper lying on the wooden surface. He knew he wasn't the one to put it there-- he remembered those sorts of things, and this was something different.

 

Oh. His eyes caught a little sliver of blink ink, and he catalogued it as Tony's handwriting. Oh. His _temporary password._

 

God, what would his be? Judging by the ones he heard that the others received, he believed he wouldn't be the one to be spared from the joke. So, what? Capsicle? Spangles? What? Capsicle Spangles? The combinations were limitless with Tony.

 

So he sat himself down and booted up the computer as calmly as possible, before his fingers reached out to smooth over the delicate piece of plain paper. He collected himself before evening his breathing, but as soon as his eyes scanned over it-- his breathing became ragged. So much so that a few extra breaths were unable to control his oxygen intake anymore, and he blinked just to make sure that it was right.

 

That his password was definitely _that_.

 

But-- Was it a joke? The whole thing was a prank, wasn't it? So why would this be any different? What... He didn't _understand_ Tony.

 

But... A part of him, a small part of him of course, hoped it was right. Hoped that Tony had set it, just because he could.

 

No, because he _felt_ it. A part-- a large part, he couldn't deny--- hoped _that_ was true.

 

And so, just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he slowly typed in his temporary password. Just to be sure.

 

_Enter._

 

_Access granted._

 

And okay, yes, that was definitely his heart rate speeding up in unnatural amounts.

 

"They've... They've been, um, changed, Cap. Coulson's reset... them..."

 

That was also definitely Tony's voice behind him. But he turned around in his chair just to make sure. He just hoped he didn't look embarrassingly hopeful.

 

Tony's eyes looked... _Scared_ , and okay, maybe his hopeful features wasn't registered by him.

 

"Yeah?" he asked quietly, just willing Tony to meet his eyes.

 

He didn't.

 

"Yeah. So, um. You can forget... About-- About _that_."

 

"I don't want to."

 

And finally, Tony's eyes shot up to meet his like a lightning bolt, and Steve was unprepared for the aftermath.

 

When Tony gave no verbal response, Steve swallowed thickly, "I want to keep it. As a reminder. Because... It's reciprocated. If you didn't know."

 

Tony's eyes softened, and his features spread out in a small, hopeful smile, "Even though I'm a bit of an arrogant dick?"

 

"Especially because you are definitely an arrogant dick," Steve laughed.

 

It made Tony laugh too, and then it was okay.

 

Because SHIELD had their network back, and Steve will make sure Tony will never do anything as ridiculous as hack into them again, and everyone's passwords are reset and no one should bring it up in the morning.

 

Steve will physically threaten anyone who would.

 

Tony moved over to him to kiss his cheek again, but Steve just laughed and tilted his head into the contact.

 

Because _come on_ :

 

_'Tony <3Steve'_

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt:
> 
> 'For April Fools Tony decides to hack SHIELD and change everyone's passwords. So until the SHIELD techs can change them back (Or Tony decides to have mercy and put them out of there misery) people end up having to use the temporary passwords Tony gave them. Passwords that are either annoying or amusing for the user (Like 'CawCawMotherfucker' for Clint and 'Supernanny' for Coulson.) And Steve's just annoyed about the whole thing since Tony hacked SHIELD just to play a joke, but then he gets his new password which is 'Tony<3Steve'. '


End file.
